kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
F1 Kanadaja - 2008
Çmimi i Madh i Kanadasë për vitin 2008 në Formula 1 ishte gara e shtatë kampionale që u mbajt më 8 qershor të vitit 2008 në Circuit Gilles Villeneuve në Montréal, Kanada. Kjo ishte gara e vetme e sezonit që u zhvillua në Amerikën Veriore dhe hera e 30-të që kjo garë u zhvillua në këtë vend. Garën e fitoi pilotit i ekipit BMW Sauber, Robert Kubica, që ishte fitorja e parë e tijë në karierë në garat në Formula Një që nga inkuadrimi i tijë në vitin 2006. Kolegu i tijë, Nick Heidfeld, u radhit i dyti kurse piloti i ekipit Red Bull Racing, David Coulthard, u radhit i treti. Gara ishte e para e sezonit në të cilët as pilotët e ekipit Ferrari e as të ekipit McLaren nuk arritën sëpaku podium. Përmbledhje Ushtrimet thumb|left|[[Felipe Massa realizoi xhiron më të shpejtë në tri ushtrimet e para të Premten.]] Kualifikimet thumb|right|[[Lewis Hamilton arriti pozitën e parë kualifikuese për McLaren.]] ; Sesioni i parë ; Sesioni i dytë thumb|left|Pjese të pistës filluan të shkatërrohen gjatë ushtrimeve dhe duhej të riparoheshin në shumë raste. ;Sesioni i tretë Gara Start thumb|right|200px|[[Lewis Hamilton duke udhëhequr para pilotëve Robert Kubica, Kimi Räikkönen dhe të tjerëve në fillim të garës.]] thumb|left|Pas aksidenti që të dy pilotët si [[Kimi Räikkönen ashtu edhe Hamilton u larguan nga gara, kurse Nico Rosberg vazhdoi me krah të thyer.]] thumb|left|Ishte moment kritik kur Kubica tejkaloi kolegun e tijë, [[Nick Heidfeld, për të udhëhequr garën.]] thumb|right|The race was won by [[Robert Kubica, who took his and BMW Sauber's first F1 victory.]] thumb|left|Lufta për pozitë më të mirë mes pilotëve [[Rubens Barrichello, Sebastian Vettel dhe Heikki Kovalainen.]] thumb|right|[[Sebastian Vettel nuk mori pjesë në kulifikime, por arriti të kualifikohet si i teti në fund të garës dhe të fitojë 1 pikë kampionale.]] Statistikat Kualifikimet * Startoi nga vija e mekanikëve. Gara thumb|right|[[Nick Heidfeld përfundoi i dyti për të realizuar fitoren e parë 1-2 për ekipin BMW Sauber.]] thumb|right|[[David Coulthard arriti pozitën e tretë për Red Bull Racing.]] Shtesë * Lap leaders: Lewis Hamilton 18 (1–18), Nick Heidfeld 10 (19–28), Rubens Barrichello 7 (29–35), David Coulthard 1 (36), Jarno Trulli 2 (37–38), Timo Glock 3 (39–41), Robert Kubica 29 (42–70). Referencat Lidhje të jashtme * Official Race Results (formula1.com) Category:F1 Kanadaja Category:Rezultatet e F1 2008 ast:Gran Premiu de Canadá de 2008 ca:Gran Premi de Canadà del 2008 cs:Grand Prix Kanady 2008 en:2008 Canadian Grand Prix es:Gran Premio de Canadá de 2008 fi:Kanadan Grand Prix 2008 fr:Grand Prix automobile du Canada 2008 hu:2008-as Formula–1 Kanadai Nagydíj id:Grand Prix F1 Kanada 2008 it:Gran Premio del Canada 2008 ja:2008年カナダグランプリ lt:2008 m. Kanados Grand Prix mr:२००८ कॅनेडियन ग्रांप्री ms:Grand Prix Kanada 2008 nl:Grand Prix Formule 1 van Canada 2008 no:Canadas Grand Prix 2008 pl:Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady 2008 pt:Grande Prêmio do Canadá de 2008 (Fórmula 1) ru:Гран-при Канады 2008 года sl:Velika nagrada Kanade 2008 sr:Велика награда Канаде 2008. sv:Kanadas Grand Prix 2008 tr:2008 Kanada Grand Prix uk:Формула-1 — Гран-прі Канади 2008 vi:Giải đua ô tô Công thức 1 Canada 2008 zh:2008年加拿大大奖赛